1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sealing assembly, and particularly to a sliding cover mechanism using the sealing assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, sliding portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use, and consumers may now enjoy the full convenience of high technology products almost anytime and anywhere.
A conventional sliding portable electronic device includes a first body, a second body and a flexible printed circuit (FPC). The first body is slidingly assembled with the second body, and the first body and the second body are electronically connected by the flexible printed circuit. The first body includes a first shell, and the first shell defines a first bar hole there-through. The second body includes a second shell, and the second shell defines a second bar hole there-through corresponding to the first bar hole. One end of the FPC penetrates through the first bar hole of the first shell, and electronically connects with the first body, and the other end of the FPC penetrates through the second bar hole of the second shell, and electronically connects with the second body. However, during usage, the sliding portable electronic device may be accidentally dropped into water, or drenched in rain. As such, the water may infiltrate the first body and the second body through the first or second bar holes, causing damage to the electronic components and circuit board of the electric device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.